Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel equipped with a snap lock button for a spool. More particularly, in order to solve the problem that when tension in a fishing line is larger than the maximum drag power, a fishing line may not be cut and a reel may be damaged, even if a spool is prevented from rotating by maximally tightening a drag to give up equipment or cut a fishing line when the equipment is stuck to the ground or various obstacles under water, the present invention relates to a fishing reel that makes it possible to simply cut a fishing line with a minimum loss of the fishing line and prevent damage to the parts in the fishing reel, because when a fishing rod is pulled with a locking protrusion inserted in a rectangular or trapezoidal locking groove of a locking gear connected with a spool shaft by simply pushing a snap button on a frame, the fishing line becomes tightened due to the equipment stuck to an obstacle, and a spool is intended to rotated, so even if a pressing force by the snap button is reduced or removed, the locking protrusion remains in the locking groove.